


Share With Me

by AmayaNoCho



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaNoCho/pseuds/AmayaNoCho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Byakuya having become so busy as of recent, it's odd for his lieutenant to find him staring out a window as opposed to being absorbed by paper work. <br/>The reason for it isn't quite as obvious as any other shinigami would have thought it to be and takes Renji a moment to catch on. His captain, after all, isn't always as black and white as some assumed. </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the rabbit in the rain (yes, a real rabbit who sat out in the rain inspired this).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.   
> I typed this story, however. 
> 
> Yes, I stuck rabbits into the Seireitei. Not even sure that's accurate in any way (I've read in other fics there are just birds there?), but that's how I made the fic.

Byakuya had always come off as a complex man to Renji. He rarely expressed his emotions, keeping a look of neutrality as he went about his days. He seemed so focused on his work as a captain as of recent that it was rare to find him doing something that wasn't related to it somehow, whether he was out walking (which would turn out to be with a work-related destination) or sitting at his desk doing paper work. 

Today, however, was different. The proud captain was indeed sitting at his desk, but he seemed somewhat distracted by the rain, his grey eyes focused on the nearby window as Renji stopped in the doorway to look in curiously. "Captain?"   
"Do you need something, Lieutenant?"   
"No, I'm 'k." Seems he wasn't completely absorbed by the rain, even if he hadn't looked away from it when he responded. Renji walked over toward that window to look out, see if maybe someone was out there doing something that was somehow distracting his captain. 

No one. "Guessin' you're done with your paper work, Captain?"   
"I have been for a while now, yes." Catching on to his subordinate's hidden concern and confusion, Byakuya stood himself up to walk over and stand beside the red-haired man. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "You do see it, do you not?"   
"See what?" Byakuya pointed.   
"That there." Renji looked in the direction Byakuya was pointing now, trying to spot something that was out of place.   
"Uh, Captain?" 

"There's a rabbit out there," he stated, "sitting in the rain." Renji wasn't sure what to make of this, of how his captain seemed to be admitting to watching a mere rabbit for so long. "Unusual for one to do that."   
"Yeah," he admitted, "it is." What did that matter to him?   
"Whyever would one do this? Do its instincts not tell it to flee, to find shelter from the rain?" Renji thought about this for a moment before looking at his Captain.   
Those grey eyes seemed unusually thoughtful. Renji looked back at the rabbit again, thinking this over carefully. Indeed, a rabbit should be hiding somewhere from the rain, not sitting out there weathering it like a statue. A rabbit's instincts should tell it to flee from danger and do what it had to in order to survive, not face it head-on. When he looked back down at his captain, the thought suddenly hit him. 

The man before him, this reserved, proud Kuchiki... He was so small, appearing so fragile, despite his strength. His zanpakuto wasn't something that grew in size or became something of an intimidating appearance, either, turning instead into millions of small, delicate-looking blades that resembled sakura blossom petals.   
Despite his size, however, he stood up to danger, even when it had threatened his very life. Natural instinct should dictate for him to do otherwise, to run or hide from those who were bigger, more intimidating in appearance, not stand his ground and accept their challenge without any sign of fear on his features. Doing such a thing would be seen by natural ways as ignorant, deadly, or, in the case of sentient beings, being too prideful. 

Had that rabbit brought about some sort of self-reflection in the smaller man? He looked back out at it, at the still, small animal who refused to flee from the rain and now thunder. It simply sat there, seeming as though it were trying to prove something to someone. It was definitely still alive, sitting there with a slight twitch in its nose every now and then.   
Wasn't it scared? He looked back at his captain. Or perhaps he has too many who are looking at him with expectations to allow himself to flee from the dangers of the storm? "Captain..." The concern in his voice caused the grey eyes to finally leave the rabbit to look at the taller man beside him. "There somethin' you wanna talk about, maybe?"   
He didn't want to think of the man he served and cared for as being in a state of feeling as though he had to stand the storm on his own like this. He wanted him to know he's here for him, here for Byakuya to rely on, whether it was to run errands or perhaps to even talk to, also. 

"At the moment, no." His eyes, however, told otherwise as he looked back out at the small animal outside. Renji hated this pain he felt now, watching Byakuya decide to remain in the rain instead of just going into shelter and relying on the protection it could provide him.   
"Captain." Renji grabbed him by the shoulder before pulling him to him, refusing to just ignore it this time as he wrapped his tan arms around the pale shoulders. Not again. Not like he had done so many times now in the past, seeing his captain's rare moments of weakness and choosing to ignore them for the sake of the aristocrat's pride. He had had enough of trying to simply ignore it while Byakuya chose to simply stand alone and endure it. 

"Please, Captain." He held him slightly tighter now. "I... I can't stand seeing you like this anymore. Please." He was crossing fingers in his mind now as he continued on. "I... I love you. You shouldn't be feelin' like ya have to weather it all on your own when I'm right here."   
He could feel the other man press into his chest, possibly to try to hide it, that weakness he refused to acknowledge exists, or at least refuses to let others know exists. Or perhaps, he hoped, because he knew now that Renji did understand, did see his pain. "Renji..." Renji gave a small smile when he heard him say his given name as opposed to calling him by his rank or family name.   
"Askin' for help every now and then from me doesn't make you weak, Captain. It isn't something anyone will look down on you for. Heck, that's the whole reason I'm here, isn't it? To help you." 

"It is," he agreed. As thunder called through the window, Renji rested his head on the raven-haired man's head, hoping this was all truly getting through to the aristocrat and he wasn't simply replying to satisfy Renji.   
No one knew of these short-lived moments of weakness but the two who now stood near the window. Renji would never tell anyone else, not even Rukia, for his captain's sake. Byakuya knew this, knew he could trust the other not to speak of these times. "There somethin' ya need to talk about?" He knew he could trust Renji with his life, and trust him to stand back when he told him to.   
Why was this proving to be so difficult? "Too much, Renji." Everything. Anything.   
"I'm not goin' anywhere. Don't have to tell it all to me now, either. Can talk to me whenever." Byakuya placed his pale hands on the other's chest before looking up at the taller man's face. 

"Renji..." Renji's brown eyes met his grey ones just as the room lit up from the storm outside, though that wasn't what was hastening their pulses now. Renji was quick to close the space between them suddenly, pressing his lips against his captain's eagerly. When he didn't pull back or make any movement to do so, instead reaching up to place his hands on the back of Renji's head to help deepen the kiss, Renji felt a touch of relief and a rush of joy, moving his hands to the other's hips for a moment before sliding them forward to rest on the brunette's lower back. 

Outside now sat two rabbits, side by side, standing against the rain. The sight of them together was one of affection and support, of strength and of weakness, their small bodies being so fragile, yet standing so firmly against the storm together.


End file.
